Mum's For The Holidays
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Summary: Morgana is not pleased that Merlin accepted an invitation to have Christmas dinner at Hunith's Prompt: #50. They are visiting Hunith and her cooking is terrible. A/N: Written for Merlin Writer's December Theme: Winter Holidays


**Characters:** Merlin/Morgana, Hunith

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Morgana is not pleased that Merlin accepted an invitation to have Christmas dinner at Hunith's

**Word Count:** 985

**Prompt:** #50. They are visiting Hunith and her cooking is terrible.

**A/N:** Written for Merlin Writer's December Theme: Winter Holidays

**Mum's For The Holidays**

Merlin walked into the bedroom with a sheepish look on his face. "My mum called today. She said to tell you 'hello'."

Morgana looked up from her tablet. She was propped up with pillows and in her pajamas. "Why is your face like that? What did you do?"

"I told her we would come for Christmas dinner." Merlin sat on the bottom of the bed and waited for what he knew was coming.

Morgana kicked him off the bed. "Why the bloody hell did you do that? I told you I wanted a quiet Christmas with just the two of us. No family dinner disasters. No parents. No siblings. Just us!"

Merlin picked himself off the floor. "I couldn't help it. She sounded lonely and I said yes before I even realized I had done it."

Morgana gave him a glare that should have killed him on the spot. "Merlin!"

"Oh come on. It's only one dinner." Merlin said. "She's my mum. She doesn't have anyone else but us."

Morgana groaned. "I could kill you sometimes."

"I know." Merlin climbed up in bed next to her. "It's a good thing you love me so much."

"Either that or I am insane." Morgana sighed. "Now is not a good time for me to have food poisoning. I have to be at work to do the year end inventories. This is the busiest time of the year."

"You won't get food poisoning." Merlin said. He pulled her onto his shoulder. "It will be fun. We don't have to stay long."

"You are immune to that thing she laughingly refers to as her home cooking. I am not." Morgana looked up at Merlin. "Remember the shepherd's pie incident? I was in hospital that time."

"That was one time." Merlin protested. "We have had dinner there many times since that."

Merlin tried to look hurt but Morgana was not having it. Morgana pinched him.

"If I get sick, you have to promise me we will never ever go to your mum's for dinner or food of any kind. Swear it."

"I promise." Merlin said. "You know you aren't much better."

"At least I don't serve half raw food." Morgana pinched him again.

"No. You usually burn it." Merlin laughed.

"I have never given anyone food poisoning either." Morgana pinched him a third time for good measure.

"There was that one time that I was a bit queasy." Merlin frowned.

"You want to sleep in the garage, don't you Merlin?" Morgana glared at him again.

"Sorry." Merlin realized he was only making her angrier. "I think we should bring a cake or something. That way we know there is at least one thing that is safe to eat."

Morgana snorted in amusement. "You hate her cooking too."

"Why do you think I ate at your house so much when we were younger?" Merlin said. "Her horrible cooking brought us together. I would have never fallen for my best mate's sister if my mum had been a good cook."

"Yes you would." Morgana said. "It was fate."

"That and the time I walked in on you naked." Merlin grinned.

Morgana grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Merlin!"

Merlin laughed and grabbed the pillow before she could hit him again.

"Turn out the light. We need to get some sleep." Morgana told him as she put her tablet under the bed.

Merlin got up and turned off the main switch. He got in bed and snuggled under the covers with Morgana. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first. Forgive me?"

Morgana turned over to face him. "I'll think about it."

Merlin gave her a kiss and snuggled her tighter.

"Merlin, I am not having sex with you. Go to sleep." Morgana whispered.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. He was just glad he wasn't sleeping in the garage.

Two days later Merlin and Morgana made the two hour drive to Hunith's house. Merlin had picked up a chocolate cake and Morgana was still in a bad mood. All the signs were there that the dinner was going to be miserable.

They finally arrived at her small cottage in the sleepy village of Ealdor. They sat in the car looking at the front door.

"We should go in." Merlin said. "She is waiting. Don't want to keep her waiting, now do we?"

Morgana glared at Merlin and he just smiled at her.

Merlin opened the door and got out. He got the gifts from the boot.

Morgana got out and grabbed the cake from the floor behind her seat.

Before they could get to the door and Hunith stood there wrapped up in a shawl. "Hurry now it's cold. What is that you have, Morgana?"

"It's a cake." Morgana said. "We thought we should bring something."

"That was nice but you really didn't have to." Hunith said. "I was just about to ring you to see how far away you were. The dinner is ready. I just have to put it on the table."

Merlin and Morgana came inside and Hunith took the cake box. They took off their coats and Merlin hung them in the hall cupboard.

"Merlin, I don't smell anything off." Morgana said.

Merlin sniffed and looked confused. "I don't either."

"Come sit." Hunith called out.

Merlin and Morgana went to sit at the table. They were amazed the food looked great.

"Tuck in." Hunith said. "I gave myself an early present this year. I called into the village and had Christmas dinner catered. That way I could spend more time shopping for the two of you."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Mother." Merlin said.

"Happy Christmas Hunith." Morgana said.

"Happy Christmas to you both." Hunith sighed. "It doesn't seem right. Maybe, I will cook again next year."

"NO!" Merlin and Morgana said in unison.

Hunith laughed. "I get the message."


End file.
